La Sombra del Asesino
by Eli and Onee-chan
Summary: Reborn era el mejor asesino del mundo. Nadie podía rebatírselo. Cualquiera que lo conociera diría que era "perfecto". No obstante, en ciertos trabajos requería de la asistencia de alguien. La persona en la que más confiaba. El compañero perfecto. Aquel que, aunque se mereciera algo mejor, había elegido ser su sombra. R27
**Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece. La idea sí.**

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene el temas crudos y sangrientos. Si son sensibles, les aconsejo no seguir leyendo.

* * *

 **La Sombra del Asesino**

A través de los prismáticos en su posición estratégica podía ver todos los movimientos de la mansión. En total había quince sirvientes que daban vueltas por todo el recinto. Cinco de ellos se dedicaban al aspecto del edificio y sus jardines mientras que los otros diez eran exclusivamente de cocina y limpieza. Además, había visto a un total de cuatro hombres de aspecto rudo, probablemente guardaespaldas, que paseaban rutinariamente por los mismos sitios a las mismas horas.

Mal asunto ese para su objetivo, pues ya había diseñado al menos dos rutas de entrada y de escape totalmente despejadas.

Terminando de anotar en una pequeña libreta los detalles de su próximo "árbol del dinero", sintió su teléfono vibrarle en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Sin apartar la vista, lo descolgó.

-Ciao. -Saludó con tono profesional.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios has apuntado siete tipos distintos de café? -La voz del otro lado del auricular sonaba molesta. Él se rio para sí levemente. -En serio, ¿existen siquiera tantos tipos de café? ¡Hay tres de ellos que no he sido capaz de encontrar y llevo toda la mañana de cafetería en cafetería!

-¿Cuáles?

-El... -Se oyó un movimiento de papeles de fondo. -Café Irlandés, el café brulé y el café turco.

-Pero eso quiere decir que has encontrado el _Affogato_ , ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué quieres encontrar un sitio que los venda todos? -Preguntó la voz con todavía más molestia. -No son negocios especializados en cafés.

-Se llaman _**cafeterías.**_ -Dijo apretando la palabra para hacer más énfasis.

-Sinceramente, Reborn, a veces pienso que te pasas con tu obsesión por el café. -El asesino gruñó a modo de advertencia y el locutor suspiró con rendición. -Ya he visitado todos los locales de Italia. Si quieres un sitio así, móntalo tú. Yo me voy a casa. Quiero descansar un rato.

-Haces bien. -Dijo Reborn observando cómo los guardaespaldas se dispersaban de una vez. El turno de noche comenzaría en nada. Entonces tendría vía libre, pues la guardia se reducía a la mitad y uno de los que se quedaba ese día tenía la mala manía de dormirse durante el trabajo. -Te llamo luego.

-Ciao.

Aquella despedida prometía más que una simple llamada. Aunque el teléfono que llamó no estaba registrado en la agenda, decidió borrar las listas de llamadas. Iba a entrar en acción en cuanto la situación se prestara a ello y, aunque Reborn jamás cometía errores, él siempre prevenía.

Aquel que había llamado era su compañero de crímenes, la persona que le permitía ser quien era. Aquel con el que compartía sin miramientos las recompensas de sus misiones más complicadas. Él era algo así como su sombra de apoyo.

Su reloj marcó las 23:00.

Colocando el silenciador en su pistola favorita, se agarró el sombrero antes de bajar del sitio donde estaba. Con gran agilidad y velocidad, pasó casi sin inmutar las plantas del jardín y llegó a una ventana de la mansión. Por sus investigaciones sabía perfectamente que estaba rota y no cerraba bien. Un suave golpecito en la esquina, justo debajo de las bisagras, hizo que se abriera hacia fuera.

Con un espejo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo, observó que el pasillo estaba libre de gente. Acto seguido, saltó como un gato dentro del edificio. Caminó con gran soltura por cada sitio marcado en su mapa mental, escondiéndose ocasionalmente del guardaespaldas de turno que había decidido tomarse algo. El _snack_ de media noche le complicaba algo la incursión, pero podía permitirse ese pequeño reto. Hacía todo un poco más emocionante.

Llegando a la habitación maestra de la mansión, cerrada a cal y canto, alzó por primera vez su arma. Haciendo uso de toda su habilidad y gran cuidado, disparó a la cerradura y la agarró para que no se moviera ni un milímetro. Se colgó la pistola de un dedo para tirar poco a poco, recogiendo las piezas destrozadas y poniéndolas en el suelo. Comprobando nuevamente que no había nadie en las inmediaciones, entró al fin.

Esta misión la cumpliría con gusto pues, llegados a un punto, se había convertido en un asunto personal.

El hombre al que venía a matar en nombre de Vongola Nono era Lombardo Carbone, séptimo jefe de la familia Carbone. El **desgraciado** se había atrevido a realizar negocios ilícitos sin permiso de Vongola en sus territorios. Y, por si fuera poco, además había estado manipulando los contactos de la _Gran Famiglia_ para robarle su poder. Por su culpa, él se había visto envuelto en redadas. _**ÉL**_.

Habiendo decidido desde antes de tomar la misión su plan de acción, llevó su pistola hasta la sien del Cabeza más estúpido del mundo. Acercó su cara al oído del hombre y susurró en su más dulce y venenosa voz.

-Tienes quince minutos para despedirte de este mundo, Lombardo.

El jefe de la familia despertó de un sobresalto, pero anduvo rápido para quedarse quieto. Sentía un metal frío y familiar contra su cabeza. Sabía que no estaba en una buena situación, pero aun así se la jugó poniéndole voz a sus dudas.

-¿Despedirme? ¿Por qué?

Reborn soltó una pequeña risa llena de maldad que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío al hombre en la cama.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? -Paró antes de continuar y se alejó un poco. -No. Lo correcto sería "¿acaso no sabes a qué he venido?". Hoy estoy de buen humor así que te concederé algo que hace muchos años que no permito. -Lombardo se giró imperceptiblemente para observar el rostro de su verdugo. -Vas a escribir una carta de abandono de tu puesto y de tu vida. No, no te dejaré escribirla como quieras. La redactarás exactamente como yo te diga con las palabras que iré dictando. Tómalo como un servicio extra por ser tan... _buen_ jefe de familia.

El sarcasmo claro en las palabras de Reborn le helaron la sangre. Con un empujón de la pistola, el hombre se puso en pie y se dirigió al escritorio. Sacó papel y bolígrafo con manos temblorosas y se quedó a la espera. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo el asesino marcaba un teléfono y a los dos tonos colgaba.

-Comienza con un bonito "querida familia", seguido de un "ya no aguanto más esta situación". -Dijo Reborn guardándose el teléfono y apretando la pistola contra la espalda del hombre.

Sin embargo, algo pareció hacer _click_ en el cerebro de Lombardo justo en ese momento y se encaró al asesino.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tengo que escribir esto, _señor_ Reborn? -Hizo sonar el apelativo con sorna y desdén. -¿Hay acaso un objetivo oculto tras este asesinato?

-¿Objetivo oculto? -Reborn decidió permitirse el lujo de hablar. -¿Qué otro motivo oculto habría aparte del disfrute? No estoy en esta profesión por obligación. Deberías saberlo. Ahora, escribe.

Apretando la pistola aún más contra el hombre y acariciando el gatillo, Reborn transmitió todo el terror que creía necesario para que aquella pobre excusa de hombre escribiera. Y lo consiguió. _Qué fácil era manipular a la gente._

Continuando con el dictado de la carta, Lombardo no podía parar de temblar. Las últimas palabras, que consistían en "hasta nunca, desagradecidos", y su desastrosa firma ya casi eran inentendibles. Cuando Reborn le arrebató el papel para revisarlo, incluso pudo distinguir lágrimas por las esquinas del papel.

Asintiendo en aprobación, dirigió la pistola a la cabeza del hombre y le disparó justo en un ojo. El cuerpo sin vida de Lombardo cayó sobre el escritorio amortiguado por la pierna de Reborn, que había sido levantada para evitar que diera un golpe fuerte. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que alguien lo descubriera.

Mirando la hora en su reloj, levantó una ceja al ver que ya eran las doce y cuarto de la noche. Justo cuando pensaba que tendría que llamar de nuevo, entró sigilosamente su compañero por la puerta.

-¿Pero cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no les dispares a la cabeza? -Dijo el recién llegado apresurándose hacia el cadáver.

-Reflejo. -Se encogió de hombros. Esta vez estaba justificado: no había puesto mucha atención al terminar su trabajo. -Tienes más o menos veinte minutos. Date prisa.

-Me estresas... -Suspiró mientras se quitaba la enorme mochila que llevaba a la espalda y comenzaba con su trabajo.

Sacó varias bolsas y una nevera llena de hielo, así como una pequeña sierra eléctrica. Acto seguido se puso unos guantes de látex y una mascarilla y empezó a inspeccionar al difunto Lombardo.

-¿Qué te vas a llevar esta vez, Tsuna? -Preguntó Reborn con curiosidad desde la puerta. Todavía no había bajado la guardia por si a alguien se le ocurría comprobar el sueño del Don.

-Lo de siempre: riñones, pulmones, corazón... -Sacó un par de papeles del bolsillo de fuera de la mochila y los puso sobre la mesa, donde no llegaba la sangre. -También hay una petición de estómago y de páncreas, pero este hombre bebía demasiado. -Frunció la nariz con disgusto. -Dudo que se pueda utilizar.

Reborn asintió y se quedó viendo cómo el castaño ponía en marcha la sierra y sacaba los _bienes_ que recogería esta vez. Entonces sintió unas inusuales ganas de echarse a reír ante la ironía.

-¿Quién me hubiera dicho que acabarías metiéndote en el negocio del tráfico de órganos? -El castaño lo miró unos segundos antes de regresar a su tarea. -Con lo dulce e inocente que eras cuando te conocí.

-Yo quería ser médico. -Murmuró Tsunayoshi haciendo un mohín mientras metía un pulmón con sumo cuidado en una bolsa y luego la trasladaba a la nevera.

-Pero tus notas no dieron para ello. -Le restregó con gusto.

-Eso no significa que no pudiera estudiar. De hecho, estoy haciendo algo que muchos estudiantes de medicina probablemente no sabrían hacer hasta llegar a la especialidad. -Su tono dejaba claro el orgullo que sentía. No por nada era famoso en el bajo mundo por sus impecables órganos. -Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saber que los mejores profesionales salen del esfuerzo propio ante las adversidades.

Reborn decidió no responder a eso. Después de todo tenía razón y no pensaba dársela. Su orgullo se lo impedía. Acabada la recolección, observó cómo Tsuna continuaba con su _verdadero_ trabajo. Encendiendo sus llamas y manipulándolas con la habilidad de un gran maestro, pulverizó en cuestión de segundos los restos del Don y soltó varios paños sobre el charco de sangre que había dejado la herida que Reborn había realizado.

Quitándose los guantes y dejándolos del revés dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila, sacó varios productos de limpieza y utensilios para borrar los rastros del crimen. Tras años haciendo este trabajo, Tsunayoshi tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que no solo debía limpiar la mesa, sino todos los objetos que hubiera encima de ella. También pasó una bayeta con un fuerte producto por la pared, la silla y el suelo.

Recogió los paños anteriores y los introdujo en una de las bolsas de antes. Por último, iluminó la habitación entera con una pistola de luz ultravioleta. Acabó pasando la bayeta por los detalles y guardó todo de nuevo en la mochila. No obstante, la nevera se la pasó a Reborn en cuanto este hubo dejado la carta de Lombardo sobre su escritorio y abierto la ventana del balcón para dar la impresión de que había escapado por ahí.

-Ya podemos irnos. ¿Qué hora es?

-Has tardado diecinueve minutos y trece segundos. -El asesino abrió la puerta levemente. Cuando no hubo nadie fuera, procedió a tomar la ruta número dos para salir. Cargando con las cosas, lo mejor era salir cuanto antes del edificio y luego moverse por los jardines.

Una vez lejos de la mansión, ambos hombres se miraron fijamente. Sin necesidad de palabras, se intercambiaron un apretón de manos rápido, Tsuna cogió su nevera y ambos partieron por lados distintos.

* * *

Reborn llegó a su apartamento. Dejó las llaves de la casa en el mueble de la entrada y se fue desvistiendo por el camino al baño sin importarle mucho dónde caían las cosas. Después de la larga noche que había pasado, el asesino tenía claro que se merecía un buen descanso.

Todavía tenía que redactar el informe sobre la misión para Nono, pero eso sería para más adelante. No corría prisa alguna.

Metiéndose en la ducha y corriendo la cortina, abrió la llave del agua caliente y esperó pacientemente a que el termo calentara. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, cerró los ojos y se concentró en vaciar su cabeza totalmente.

Entonces oyó la puerta abrirse y suaves pasos que se paraban levemente antes de continuar.

-¿Reborn? -Sonó la suave voz de Tsuna. Él decidió responderle.

-¡Estoy en la ducha!

El castaño puso toda la ropa del asesino en un cesto para lavarla más adelante. Con una leve sonrisa de lado, se quitó también la suya y fue al baño. Con solo la cabeza dentro, habló.

-¿Puedo unirme? Necesito una ducha urgente.

Reborn ni se inmutó y el castaño se tomó su silencio como un sí. Entrando con cuidado a la estrecha ducha, comprobó la temperatura del agua con un dedo antes de templarla un poco. Reborn veía todos sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Puedes moverte? Me gustaría mojarme.

El asesino sonrió pícaramente y se metió bajo el agua a la vez que atraía de las muñecas al castaño. Con un leve rubor, Tsuna se dejó arrastrar. Miró hacia arriba, a los ojos de Reborn, observando cómo el agua le caía por la cara y sonrió.

-Hacía mucho que no nos relajábamos así.

-Ajá.

Reborn no dijo nada más. Simplemente dejó un beso de tímido afecto en la frente de su compañero y cogió el jabón para enjabonar ambos cuerpos. Tras aclararlos, pasó a lavar los cabellos, jugando un poco con el de Tsuna para molestarlo.

-¡Rebor, para! -Se quejó el castaño después de la tercera montaña de pelos y champú que le hizo. Volviendo bajo el agua, dejó que esta cayera sola.

-De verdad, qué aburrido eres cuando vuelves de una misión. -Quiso sonar herido, pero el tono juguetón estaba muy presente en la boca del asesino.

-Oh, por favor. -Tsuna no pudo evitar reír cuando las manos del asesino se escabulleron por debajo de sus brazos y los dedos comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga. -Para, para.

-¿Qué me das a cambio de que pare? -Le susurró en el oído. El castaño dio un respingo cuando sus manos fueron peligrosamente hacia abajo y lo paró.

-Ahora no. Estoy cansado. -Dijo inquieto. Notaba cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más.

El asesino lo giró para mirarlo a la cara. Tsuna, su compañero y amante. Aquel con el que compartía su vida, ciertamente tenía una cara de cansancio absoluto. Con las manos, le cogió la cara y besó su nariz para luego terminar de lavarle el pelo. Aclaró el suyo y salió a por unas toallas.

Ambos secos y con ropa de estar por casa, se tumbaron en la cama. Persianas totalmente bajadas y puertas y ventanas aseguradas, se dejaron llevar por la tranquila mañana.

-¿Recibieron bien las cosas? -Preguntó Reborn mientras Tsuna acariciaba su pecho en círculos con un dedo, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Sí. Aunque el páncreas no durará mucho.

-Tienes un ojo clínico impresionante. -Lo aduló. El castaño rio por lo bajo, haciendo que su cuello vibrara.

-Quería ser médico. Llevaba años investigando y aprendiendo por mi cuenta.

-¿Algún día seguirás con tus estudios?

Esa era una buena pregunta. El castaño se dedicaba a coger los órganos de sus víctimas para venderlos en el mercado negro, por muy crudo que fuera, y él sabía perfectamente lo mucho que lo detestaba. Empezó al poco de haber terminado la enseñanza de instituto, en una época temprana. Carecía de títulos o cursos así que, a ojos de la sociedad normal, no era más que un adulto con una formación muy básica.

Además, Reborn lo había visto mirando soñadoramente las noticias que salían en la televisión y tenían que ver con la universidad. Sabía que era algo que anhelaba.

-No lo creo. -Dijo el castaño después de una pausa. Se acurrucó aún más si era posible al brazo de su pareja y siguió hablando. -Ahora mismo, lo que me importa es estar contigo. Si solo te puedo apoyar de esta manera, entonces no quiero que cambie la situación.

-Bobo. -Dijo Reborn apretándole la nariz un poco, sacándole a Tsunayoshi una pequeña queja. -Deberías hacer lo que te apetezca. Lo que _disfrutes_ haciendo.

Tsuna se quedó callado. Estaba meditando aquello. Tras un largo rato, que hizo que Reborn se planteara si el castaño se había quedado dormido, este se puso a horcajadas sobre él, le dio un beso en los labios y sonrió ampliamente.

-En ese caso, me gustaría poner la _**cafetería**_ que llevas años buscando. -Con seriedad en los ojos y dulzura en sus palabras, continuó. -Vi un local bastante acogedor en una calle secundaria. No tendremos tanto negocio como en locales de los pasos principales, pero eso nos permitirá tener algo de libertad para cuando tengas misiones.

Reborn no cabía en sí del asombro. ¿De verdad estaba _su_ Tsunayoshi proponiéndole aquello? Tsuna asintió con la cabeza a su pregunta mental. El pelinegro lo apretujó en un fuerte abrazo contra su pecho y así se quedaron. El sueño los invadió rápidamente, contentos con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

* * *

Al par de días del final de la misión, se encontraban Tsunayoshi y Reborn limpiando el local que acababan de comprar. Con los ahorros de ambos, unos días atrás habían ido a hacer la oferta y el antiguo dueño lo tramitó sin pensárselo. Después de todo, estaban dispuestos a pagar medio millón de euros por aquel sitio que, encima, necesitaba ser arreglado antes de usarse. Nadie rechazaría tal oferta.

Tsuna barría tranquilamente el suelo con el cepillo mientras Reborn trasteaba con los cables para encender una mini-tele. Así podrían tener música o películas mientras estaban entretenidos. Introduciendo el cable de alimentación en una regleta y apretando el botón de encendido, la televisión comenzó a emitir.

-Felicidades, Reborn. Has instalado correctamente tu primera televisión.

-Espero que eso no lleve connotaciones sarcásticas.

-¿Sarcasmo? ¿Yo? Jamás, querido. -Respondió el castaño acercándose para arrebatarle el mando y cambiar de canal.

Fue moviéndose lentamente entre los distintos canales hasta que uno, de noticias, le llamó la atención.

-Oye, Reborn, mira esto.

Subió el volumen para que se escuchara la noticia bien.

- _Actualmente nos encontramos en la mansión del multimillonario Lombardo Carbone, donde ha sucedido una tragedia inimaginable._ -Una periodista hablaba con tono de gravedad hacia los espectadores. Debajo de su imagen pasaban unas letras mayúsculas que decían "ÚLTIMA HORA". - _Esta mañana llegó una empleada de la casa a la comisaría pidiendo ayuda. La sorpresa de las autoridades fue cuando, al llegar al lugar de los hechos, se encontraron a todos los trabajadores del lugar muertos por diferentes causas. El dueño de la finca en cuestión se encuentra desaparecido. No se descarta que haya sido un secuestro, no obstante, todo apunta a que la causa ha sido un conflicto interno. Seguiremos informando..._

-¿No se suponía que le harías escribir una carta para que no hubiera problemas? -Tsuna alzó una ceja ante la expresión sádica que se extendía por la mirada del pelinegro.

-Y la escribió. Pero probablemente se tomaron a mal el comunicado. -Reborn cogió una bayeta para comenzar a abrillantar la barra. -La codicia humana puede llegar a límites insospechados.

Tsunayoshi negó con la cabeza, no queriendo saber más sobre lo sucedido. La misma periodista lo había dicho, era una **tragedia inimaginable** que no se llevaran lo suficientemente bien como para repartir las riquezas cualitativamente. Después de todo, no era poco dinero. Todos habrían salido ganando.

Reborn miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero. Aceptó el silencio del más joven, puesto que él tampoco quería decirle lo que se había escrito en aquella carta. Tsuna podría ser la sombra que lo acompañaba, y él podría ser el sol que lo obligaba a existir como tal. No obstante, para Reborn el castaño lo era todo. Si tenía que llevar a un grupo de gente al punto de la masacre con tal de protegerlo, que así fuera.

Al fin y al cabo, antes muerto que exponer a su castaño a una misión de aniquilación propiamente dicha.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Esta historia la he escrito para conmemorar los dos 10 que he sacado en los parciales de una asignatura. Básicamente porque gracias a eso he pasado mucho rato sin saber qué hacer y ha salido sola. Tampoco he querido editarla. Si lo hago, esta historia no saldrá nunca a la luz (y lo digo con certeza).

¿Aclaraciones?

Uhm... Quizá lo más confuso sea la carta...

La misión de Reborn originalmente no es "asesinar a Lombardo", sino "eliminar a la familia Carbone". Pero si Tsuna lo supiera, entonces aumentaría su trabajo como traficante. Reborn sabe que a él no le gusta nada ese oficio (si es que se puede llamar así), por lo que lo mantiene en secreto y aprovecha la oportunidad para manipular a los demás contratados. Por eso el final.

Nada más que yo vea. Si hay alguna duda, pueden dejarla en un review y ya les responderé en cuanto pueda ^^

Grace.

Subido: 13/05/16


End file.
